Beware the frozen heart (Elsanna) - english
by Virtugis
Summary: Elsa and Anna are princesses and sisters, and have just lost their parents in a tragic accident. Elsa, who is 3 years older than Anna, is the future heir to the throne, but her uncontrolled magical powers keep her from fulfilling her royal and family obligations. Can Elsa control her frozen heart after all the time she spent alone, and give herself a chance to rediscover love?
1. Chapter 1 - Painful farewells

Beware the frozen heart

Synopsis

Elsa and Anna are princesses and sisters, and have just lost their parents in a tragic accident. Elsa, who is 3 years older than Anna, is the future heir to the throne, but her uncontrolled magical powers keep her from fulfilling her royal and family obligations. Can Elsa control her frozen heart after all the time she spent alone, and give herself a chance to rediscover love in the midst of so much turmoil?

Chapter 1 - Painful Farewells

[ELSA'S POV]

My name is Elsa. I am the daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle, who died yesterday. I also have a sister named Anna, whom I have not had contact with for years. I am now 18 years old, and I have not talked to my sister for ten years. It all happened when I accidentally hit her with my freezing powers in the head.

After this incident, my father made me promise to control my magic, locking me in my room. I was forbidden to have contact with my best friend, partner, sister. For a while, Anna would come into my room every night and knock on the door, hoping to play together - after all, she was only five. I cried every time against the door, unable to answer it properly.

As time passed, Anna started to come less, but she never gave up. I could hear her playing around the castle, always lively, hopeful and enthusiastic about everything. My heart burned for her, and I did not seem any closer to being able to control my dangerous powers - on the contrary. My father had given me gloves that helped to contain some of the power, but not all of it.

Sometimes I would leave my room at night, without anyone noticing, to go to Anna's room. I did not dare to get too close, it would be too risky... Then I would see through the hole under the doorknob. At least once a week I did this, and that moment became the highlight of my routine.

One day I almost got caught, at the age of seventeen. Anna was 14 then. I had gone to her room as usual, and looked through the hole in the door handle, but she wasn't there. My heart instantly froze, and I looked around in fear. _Where could she be_? And then I heard a noise coming from _my_ room. I swallowed hard and ran. I began to run uncontrollably, trying to be silent, in vain. I walked down the endless corridors and down the staircase until I heard quick footsteps upstairs. _Oh, no. She found out!_ I looked around quickly, but there was nowhere to hide. _Damn, it now what?!_ I ran again, hurrying across the room. I would have to hide in a closet. I entered quickly the second I saw one. Luckily, it did not have many things inside, and I fit in it completely, lying flat. As soon as I closed the door, I could hear Anna running downstairs.

I was _terrified_, so scared of her discovering me. The air began to cool in the closet - I was _freezing inside_. _Dammit dammit dammit. Anna, please, go away!_

The footsteps came closer and closer, slowing down. She was looking for me with caution. Apparently she had discovered that I visited her. She had memorized my visits, to know exactly when I would go and surprise me. She was smart.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in here." Her voice was trembling and anxious. "Please, I just want to see you. I... I..." Her voice trailed off like a whisper. "_I miss you_."

At that moment, it seemed like a thousand knives had pierced my heart at once, and I was bleeding internally. I began to cry silently, fully aware that I could never let it happen.

"Anna?" I heard my father's voice in the distance. "What are you doing here?"

"Father, I just... I..."

"It's late! Go to bed now." He spoke serenely and lovingly, and Anna promptly obeyed him.

Her footsteps receded until they disappeared. I heard the door close upstairs, and a sigh next to me.

"You may leave, Elsa." I took a deep breath and opened the cabinet. My father held out his hand and helped me out, covered in ice and snow, through the small space of the previous confinement. "Oh, Elsa… What were you thinking?"

"Father, I..." I sighed. "I don't know. I just wanted to see her." He hugged me, and I wept silently in his chest.

"I know, sweetheart. But you know it's dangerous. I mean... Look at the closet."

I let go of his arms and looked back. The closet, which was a dark brown, was now all white, covered with thick ice. I sobbed involuntarily, crying again. My father tried to hug me, but I raised my arms defensively and pulled away, shaking my head. He respected my moment and let me go.

Anna had come to my room the night before, after the wake. She tried once again to contact me without success. Again, I did not even respond to her requests. In fact, I had frozen _the whole room_ in sheer desperation. I would have to be drastic, or I would never survive it.

I waited for everyone to go to sleep. I looked out the window, - my only companion, the one that informed me of things from the outside world - all the lights had gone out... It was even beautiful. I took a deep breath. _It was now or never_.

I sighed and went to the door. I opened it slightly and looked around. There was no one in the hall. I finished opening the door and took one more look, just to be sure. I grabbed my small briefcase, containing some personal items, and went to Anna's room. To my surprise, it was open. She had laid down on the blankets and seemed to have fainted from exhaustion. I took a deep breath and, unable to control myself, came close. It was the first time in ten years that we had come so close to each other.

I did not dare touch her, for I did not know what my touch could do. Instead, I sat beside her. Though I did not touch her, I could feel her warmth, contrasting with my icy skin like snow. We were the exact opposite of each other. I could not help smiling - it was wonderful to be near her.

Anna shifted in bed, turning to my side. Her face had changed, her features were no more of a child. I quickly noticed the white strand in her hair, the result of the accident so many years before. I felt a great sadness at that moment, knowing what I had to do.

Cautiously, I used my hands to manipulate the ice and create a snowman - the same we used to play with as a child. I placed him next to her bed, on the floor. I laughed quietly. She would be startled when she woke up and found a little man of about two feet in the middle of the room. I looked at Anna one last time with tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye, Anna." I whispered close to her ear, feeling her scent closely.

I turned my back and left without looking back. Tears streamed down my face, there was no reason to try to control them by now. The more they fell, the more desperation I felt inside me, and my desire to shout as loudly as I could increased exponentially.

I went through the corridors, down the floors, and faced the main entrance of the castle. I took a deep breath once and opened the gates, leaving without looking back. I closed them again and kept on my way. Some guards looked surprised and caught off guard. I reassured them, saying that I would just go for a walk. Some tried to follow me, but I ordered them not to. To my relief, they agreed.

I continued walking without a specific course or destination, carrying the small suitcase with me for a few meters. When I came to it, I was in front of a river - which did not stop me from continuing. I put the first foot in the water, and the liquid below instantly froze. I tested the other foot, and the area also froze at the touch, to my relief. I traced my way quietly and gradually, feeling comfortable to finally use my power in a way that seemed safe. At that moment, I removed the cape from my dress and let it fly down the river. I walked until I reached the end of it and beyond, towards the North Mountain.

When I arrived, I began to test my powers randomly. Now I was free. Free from the demands, free from the fear, from social contact and the bonds from my power. In a way, it could even be fun. I would also need a place to live, so I built a monumental ice castle to call home. To make sure no one would disturb me, I also created Marshmallow - an ice giant, ready to defend me at any cost.

I walked to my newly created rooms and went to the porch. From there, I could see Arendelle in the distance. It was so small, so far away... So unfamiliar. I took a deep breath and returned to the bedroom, lying in my newly made bed. The ice was not uncomfortable, it did not bother or hurt me. I looked at the landscape outside to the announcement of the sun rising on the horizon. I had never been so physically distant from home, but I felt no further than I had felt before.

[ANNA'S POV]

I woke up tired, as if I had not slept well. Also, I had spent considerable time without sleeping after my parents' death. Again, I had tried to contact Elsa without success. I only wanted my sister back, at least in this delicate moment of loss, but it had not been possible.

I stretched and wiped drool coming from my chin. _Urgh, I definitely was not graceful when sleeping_. I ran my hand through my hair quickly and tried to make it presentable. I looked around and I was startled to see an unknown figure on my side on the floor. As my heartbeat began to slow and my eyes focused more precisely, I began to observe that figure.

"Wh-what...?!" I whispered to myself incredulously.

"Hi! My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I fell off the bed and started running in circles, startled.

"Easy, girl!"

"AAAAH, WHAT ARE YOU?!" I stood several feet away, watching and guarding myself behind a pillow.

"I'm Olaf! And you are...?"

"Anna, how did you get in here?!"

"I don't know either, you know. When I woke up... I was already here!"

I began to gradually relax, my heartbeat fading. I looked at him with the corner of my eyes and the pillow still covering half of my face. He kind of didn't look scary at all. In fact, he was _cute_. I lowered the pillow all the way and went closer to him at an extremely slow pace.

"Olaf... Are you a... Snowman?"

"Oh, yes, silly!" Olaf laughed.

"Right..."

I turned my back on him and went to the door, peering down the hall with my head. When I noticed that it was clear, I took a hesitant step out, walking slowly. I heard low and hurried voices coming from Elsa's room...

"Elsa?!" I ran to her room, which was _never_ open. "You..."

As I stood in the doorway, a wave of disappointment rippled through my body. She wasn't there, there were just royal guards and officers. But what were they doing there? I walked cautiously into the room and I could tell it was _frozen_. The source of the ice seemed to come from a specific spot on the ground. I closed the door and saw what appeared to be the drawing of a seated human form. What could that be?

"Princess Anna! We... We need to talk to you."

"What happened? Where's Elsa?" A guard came up to me. He looked apprehensive.

"Princess Elsa, she... _Disappeared_."

"What?!"

"Well, she... She left to walk at dawn and has not yet returned. We realized she took some of her key belongings with her. We do not think she..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I beg your pardon, my lady. But it is unlikely that she will return voluntarily, after that..."

"I don't care. Are you already looking for her?"

"Looking for her?" Two guards looked at each other, as if the idea had never been in their heads before.

"Why, yes, looking for her! If she disappeared, let's find her!"

"Of course, ma'am! Let's deal with this right now!"

"And I'm going with you!"

"Not! It's very dangerous. It is not enough for Princess Elsa to have disappeared, ma'am." I looked threateningly at the guard, who swallowed.

"Listen up, here. She is the only person I have, and I'll go after her with or without your help."

The guards lowered their heads in a respectful and compliant manner, agreeing to my wish. I went to my room quickly and changed into a dress of my own - until then, I was still wearing a nightdress. Before I could tell, my feet were leading me to the entrance of the castle to join the guards who would search for Elsa. A horse was already ready for me, and we began to trot in a rhythm that was not fast or too slow. The intention was not to run, it was to be effective to find her safe.

Me and ten other guards followed the tracks left on the ground from the direction of the place where they last saw her, which led to the river. When we got there, it was as if the harsh reality struck me. There was absolutely no other clue to follow, for the footprints indicated that she had entered the river, with no evidence of having taken a boat or any other means of transportation. _How could it be_?

"Guards!" I shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I want you to search in every direction of this realm, no matter how long it takes. I also want a water search team, take as many boats as necessary."

"But, princess..."

"Now! And only stop when you find her. She is the future _queen_, do not forget that."

They obeyed without further ado. I looked beyond the river, hopeful. She could not have simply disappeared, and I would find her. At whatever cost.

I returned to the castle with my head down, unable to pay much attention to anything and no one who would try to interact with me. I went straight to my quarters, each step seeming to take forever. Each step of the enormous staircase seemed to demand an enormous effort from me. The air was heavy, difficult to breathe. I reached the hallway of the rooms and looked again at Elsa's now open door. What should indicate hope, at the moment indicated only one more loss.

I went back to my room, looking at the ice marks that never ceased. The pattern was linear and explosive, starting from a single point. What had happened? Had Elsa been attacked? Would she have been hurt, and so she fled? But who had come in?

I walked over to her bed and laid on it, drawing my face close to her pillow. Her scent brought me some disjointed memories of a past that I did not seem to have lived. Nothing was making much sense, and that was extremely frustrating. The whole room was freezing, but I didn't care - not if it made me at least feel that I was closer to her.

"Hi Anna." I gasped at the sudden call, staring at the door. "It's me, Olaf."

"Oh, hi, Olaf..." As I did not know exactly what to do with the newest guest in the castle, I simply motioned for him to enter the room.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around. "It's cozy. You know, I was starting to melt."

"Oh, of course! Because you're made of ice... " I stated the obvious, embarrassed that I had not thought of that before. "Olaf... Do not you remember anything about what happened yesterday?"

"Nope... I kinda wanted to understand why everyone seems a little crazy in here." I took a deep breath.

"It's my sister, Elsa... She disappeared exactly when you appeared. And there's all of this," I said, pointing to the frozen room. "that no one knows where it came from, or how. I think you have a connection with that."

"Me? Wow, lady. I don't know."

"Calm down, I'm not accusing you of anything, I just... I'm trying to understand." A tear trickled down my left eye involuntarily, and Olaf got closer to me. "What are you going to do?" I asked, startled.

"Hug you, silly! I love warm hugs, and they help in those moments."

I let him come up to me and hug me. In fact, it was very warm, contrary to what I imagined. We held each other for a considerable time, until I broke the embrace. I laid down on Elsa's bed again and rested my head on her pillow. There was one strand of her hair there - silver, long and smooth, resting quietly. I almost did not notice the guards coming back, agitated.

"Princess Anna, we have bad news." I sat up on the bed at once, looking at them with a start.

"What's it?!"

My heart skipped a beat as another guard came into the room carrying a water-soaked cloak. _It was Elsa's_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected guests

Chapter 2 - Unexpected guests

[ANNA'S POV]

I had lost everything. Everyone I've ever loved and trusted in just two days. All we had found of Elsa's was her cloak. It was an unmistakable artifact, the royalty kind; it could not belong to anyone else. There was no evidence of any boats being used, which corroborated the idea that she had entered the lake on foot. An idea, at least, _fatal_.

Some guards reported that she had left with a suitcase, probably intending to leave forever, but it was never found – neither was the body. With the flow, it was impossible to say if we would ever find it. Finding the cape itself had already been considered a miracle.

I insisted that the searches continued for a week. I made this a priority. I divided the guards into turns, taking turns in the searches, so no one would get overwhelmed and everyone could work to get Elsa to be found as soon as possible. The problem is... _It never happened_. Even some villagers and fishermen sympathized with the tragedy and helped to search. There was no sign of her anywhere.

After a week and a half, I decided that we would search beyond the river, but any evidence there - if it existed - had already undergone enough climate change, not to mention the animals present in the region - that could camouflage or confuse the footprints. Probably erased by time. Frustrated, tired, in mourning and discouraged, I chose to make the most difficult decision of my life: to stop the searches. Everyone involved told me I did not need to feel pressured that they would keep looking for Elsa... But I knew, rationally speaking, that there was no way she could be alive anymore. Even so, disobeying my orders, the guards and the population continued the searches until completing two weeks.

Little by little, reality was taking each of the inhabitants of Arendelle. I was too young - I was only fifteen, but I would have to deal with it and take responsibility. After all, a kingdom does not rule itself. According to our records, Elsa was to rule when she turned 21, but that would not happen. So we chose to make the law a little more flexible and got to a consensus: by the time I was eighteen, I would become, officially, the queen of Arendelle. Until then, there was a lot of ground ahead.

For the time being my days were all about forcing me to eat something, to fail almost completely, to settle some pending matters of the kingdom (for though I was not officially the queen, I was the princess, and I should decide whatever was needed); talk to Olaf and lock myself up in Elsa's room.

Olaf had gradually become a friend. Peculiar, but still a friend. To compose his look, I presented him with a "nose" made of a raw carrot, which he adored. The mystery of Elsa's room was never solved, and I had forbidden the servants to go in there, or try to remove the ice. Somehow, it connected me to her in ways I could not explain rationally. Olaf was restricted to her room, too, for being the only frozen part of the castle. On the rare occasions that he had ventured elsewhere, he ended up almost melting away, so he chose not to try anymore.

After an exhausting day full of bureaucracies and assignments, I walked with dragged feet to my sister's room. I might as well call it mine, for never leaving it since Elsa disappeared, but I did not want to. I wanted to attach myself to that denomination, to the memories. If I called it mine, it would mean that Elsa would never come back, and I was not yet ready to accept it fully.

Since the room was still totally frozen, I took one of my blankets to sleep undisturbedly at night. As soon as I entered, I closed the door and took a deep breath. I could still smell her, feel her presence sometimes. It's like she's still alive, just not here.

I walked slowly to bed, pulling my clothes out quickly and tossing them on the way. I lay down on the bed with a thud, having practically thrown myself away. I pulled the blankets up quickly, covering half of my head, and pulled the pillow closer. How had it been for Elsa to be alone all this time? Was it as painful as it had been for me? Did she cry at night, alone, hoping to see me one day?

I was so close to her last year... So close to finally seeing her in person... But my father discovered me, and sent me back to bed. How could it have been? Is that why she left? For _fearing me_? No, it could not be... I refused to believe it. But then... Why? I sighed, as I often did now. I felt the bed sink to one side.

"Oh, hi, Olaf." I said, turning my body aside to look at him.

"Hi Anna. How was your day today?"

"The usual. And yours?"

"The same..." Olaf lowered his head and shifted his feet childishly. "It's kind of annoying that I cannot leave this room, especially if you're not here, with me."

"I know... I'm sorry, Olaf. But I have to do these things, otherwise..."

"Ah, yes, you are a princess!" He started to cheer himself up, raising his head and jumping on the floor. "That's what princesses do!... I guess." I could not stop myself from laughing lightly.

"You're kind of weird, you know that?" I asked, amused.

"Thank you! You too." I laughed even harder, for his perception of the word being, let's say, _peculiar_.

"You know, Olaf. I think sometimes I just want to understand why these things happened to me. I just feel so... _Empty_."

"I know how you feel. Before I had a nose, I felt like nothing was good enough." He said proudly "But, now... I can do all I want!"

We laughed a lot together. Some time ago I did not laugh that way. I was grateful to Olaf for appearing in my life, regardless of how it happened. At times it seemed that it had been predestined, that he had been put there on purpose.

"Good night, Olaf."

"Good night, Princess Anna."

I turned my back to him and looked out the window again. I sighed, before falling asleep, again exhausted.

[ELSA'S POV]

Three weeks had passed since I decided to leave. I cannot say that I missed home because I was locked in my own room... But I missed my family. My late parents, who helped me control my powers and keep them a secret, after all. I missed Anna... As always. I didn't know how she had dealt with my disappearance, whether she had sent people to look for me or not. The truth is, I did not know the Anna from now, just the five-year-old kid I'd hurt.

Being alone gave me complete freedom to try out my powers without being afraid to hurt anyone again. Marshmallow kept me company, and made my days easier. Of course, after a while, I felt lonely. Specifically, when the day I always went to Anna's room to see her sneaking through the keyhole came. I woke up at dawn and was getting ready to go to her when I remembered - I would never see her again.

This reality caught me off guard, in a very cruel way. But I had made my choice, and there was nothing I could do about it. I would live the rest of my days in social isolation, being free. The bad part of it all was not hearing from Anna. How was she after all this?

Suddenly I heard a noise outside. It sounded like a commotion, with wolves howling and things being hurled. _But what in the hell_... I ran down the ice stairs until I reached a small corridor that led to another flight of stairs, past the fountain on the first floor and headed for the entrance to my castle. I opened the big, heavy doors and stared at the moon's powerful illumination on the ice, making the whole scene really pretty. It was then that I saw, in the distance, a man running, trying to pull a reindeer by its horns up the stairs that led to my castle. He was having a hard time, because the reindeer's paws were slippery, and just behind them a pack of wolves came fiercely and cautiously - as if they were already savoring their prey.

Marshmallow was asleep, but the man's desperation to protect his pet-friendly animal was so great that he had positioned himself behind him in a defensive position. From this distance, I could not distinguish the man's features, but fearing the fatality of the events that were about to happen, I hurried downstairs, approaching the reindeer - who was disoriented. As I approached, I noticed some wreckage along the path of what appeared to be a sleigh - probably used as a shield or defense by the two defenseless souls in front of me.

Quickly, with a slight and subtle movement of my right hand, I lifted an ice wall between my visitors and the wolves, seconds before the first one collided against the newly created wall - if it had not been there, the teeth would have pierced the man, in its place. When he looked back, startled, I could finally see his features. He was tall - probably around 6 feet tall, with a medium-sized blond hair, bangs falling on his forehead. He had some freckles and terrified brown eyes.

"Who are you?!" He fell back, not understanding anything that had happened before his eyes.

"My name is..." I hesitated. If I told him who I was, other people could find me... _Anna_ would find me. "Ice queen."

"Wh-What... What do you want ?!" He stood up, trying to look brave and strong. "I have no money!"

"I want nothing from you except your name." He seemed to be taken aback and let the inner armor fall in surprise.

"M-my... Name is Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes, your Highness... I'm afraid so." His posture was now completely different from the previous one. He seemed to have understood that I was not a threat.

"And your reindeer?"

"His name is Sven. He's just terrified. He... " Kristoff said, looking at Sven. "He could not make it up the stairs." Sven looked embarrassed, looking in the other direction with his head down.

"Well, I guess I can do something about it. Come on, up here."

I threw both arms in the air, making two jets of ice come out and near my newest guests, forming an ice platform in the empty space at the side of the stairs. First, they hesitated - of course.

"I assure you it's safe. Besides, I saved your lives." I said, looking seriously at Kristoff. He nodded and climbed up.

Sven literally needed a little shove to climb up, for he was terrified and unbelieving, yet. When the two of them were on board, with one more movement from my hands, I made handrails on all sides and a small hinged front gate just in front of them, and carried them slowly to the other side of the gorge. As soon as their feet (and paws) touched the ground, Marshmallow woke up and positioned himself to attack. Kristoff fell back, startled, and Sven flinched close to him.

"Marshmallow! It's all right, they're with me." He looked at them in confusion, and pointed. "Yes, I know... It's a long story." He shrugged and returned to his original position... Not before casting a defiant glance toward the guests. I restrained a smile.

"_Marshmallow_?" Kristoff asked, getting up cautiously.

"Yes. He's very sweet." Kristoff and Sven looked at each other in disbelief. "_With me._"

They swallowed hard, and this time I could not conceal a low-key laugh.

"Come on, come in. You will be safe here."

I walked into the palace and they followed me, slowly. As soon as Sven entered, he laid down near the fountain and slept, almost instantly. All that adrenaline must have made him tired. I stopped walking and smiled at him. Kristoff came close to me and took a deep breath, placing his right hand over the ribs on the left side.

"You know... I do not know how to thank you, Ice Queen. If it weren't for you..." He fell with his right knee on the floor in a sign of weakness. We both looked at where his hand was and we saw the blood.

"Kristoff! Lie down here." With my powers, I quickly made an ice stretcher, straight but not uncomfortable, beside him.

"I... Okay."

He basically crawled up onto the stretcher, leaving a bloodstain where he climbed. Only then did I realize that he had left a small trail all the way. It was not much, but enough to make him weak.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?! But it's cold!"

"Come on, Kristoff. We do not have much time."

Reluctantly, he accepted, but could not do it alone. I helped him with what I could, and I noticed that he turned slightly red because of the embarrassment. When his skin was finally exposed, a wolf bite was evident before our eyes. Deep, sharp, but not lethal. To his good fortune, the cut did not appear to have hit any organ, but he still needed care.

Without delay, I looked for tools that would help me make a bonfire near the fountain. Although everything was made of ice, my magic would help to prevent anything from melting unnecessarily. Once back in the lobby, I lit the fire with a few wooden logs that I had saved for an emergency, and I set up a small metal pan to melt the ice near the fire. As it did, I ran up the two flights of stairs to find a piece of clean cloth – I would need something to stanch the blood and clean the wound. It was not long before I came back, running again.

Kristoff seemed to have fallen asleep too, and his skin was no longer chilling - the fire had left him warm enough. At the same time, he did not seem to have fainted from the wounds, but from exhaustion. Quickly the ice turned to water, and I wet one of the cloths in the hot water. I walked over to Kristoff and started cleaning the wound. The blood was slowly stopping, and when it seemed that it would no longer continue, I took the other piece of cloth and wrapped it around his torso to protect the place.

I took Kristoff's stained clothes to clean them up, after making sure that he and Sven were properly safe and stable. I climbed the stairs slowly, this time, in order to assimilate everything that had happened. Not having contact with anyone in two weeks had made me forget what it was like to talk to someone else. Along with the fact that I never knew strangers, because of the unpredictability of my power.

As soon as I got to my room, two flights of stairs up, I went to the porch and looked around. The wolves had given up trying to cross the ice wall, so they left in retreat a short time before. Footprints on the ground indicated that at least six wolves followed. But... What were Kristoff and Sven doing there? Did they know the place? I didn't have time to ask, but I had the feeling that we would still talk a lot.

A short time later, I laid down on my bed, staring at the horizon through the porch. The moon seemed to look directly at me, and I wondered if Anna could be looking at that same moon. _God_, I missed her.


End file.
